Kanna, Kanna, Kanna
by chimchars
Summary: Drabbles about Kanna and the other children. Currently on a hiatus because I haven't been as motivated to write for this fandom lately.
1. Lutz, Lutz, Lutz

"Hey, Lutz?" Kanna says. "You love me, right?"

Lutz raises his eyebrows. How did this topic come up? They were talking in her room about the army. Heck, they were even laughing about dumb things happening in the army, like Felicia losing Prince Corrin's dragonstone.

"Yeah, of course I do! I mean, I almost love you more than my wyvern," he grins, but then he frowns when he realizes she isn't laughing. "...Kidding."

She plays with her scarf for a moment, then she lets out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry. I-I... just don't want you to leave me, okay?"

It dawns on him that she was having one of _those_ days again. Those days when Kanna remembers how alone she felt growing up without her parents. Out of all the children in the army, she's probably the most afraid to be left behind. Lutz mentally slaps himself for forgetting and giving out a dumb answer.

"Hey!" he says. "I will never, ever leave you. Alright?"

Kanna smiles and tears start rolling down her cheeks. She wipes them away. "I'm a mess."

He grins again. "You're my mess."

"That makes absolutely no sense, dork!" she laughs this time. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

I'm an actual Lutz/Kanna dork (DONT JUDGE ME) But it's actually pretty hard to write good drabbles when all you know about one of the characters is that he's naive and obedient. But I make do-

I'll take some suggestions about who to pair her/him with next :0 I don't really know a lot of the kids, so

Thanks!


	2. Shigure, Shigure, Shigure, My Bro

"Hey, bro, what are you eating?"

Shigure blinks in confusion. Either Kanna was up to something, or she really didn't see the toast in his hand. "...Bread? It's pretty obvious, Kanna."

"Well, you should put jam on it. Because then it'll get..." she smirks. "'Bread'-er."

He groans. It's too early in the morning for Kanna's _barrage_ of food puns. Especially her bread puns. He frantically searches around for his mother, his father, _anyone_ who could save him from this mess. But there's nobody to come to his rescue.

There's no choice but to play Kanna's game.

"...'Rye' would you do this to me," Shigure says.

Kanna's jaw drops. "Hey! "Rye' was my next pun! How dare y-"

""Dough' you still want to fight me?" he smirks. Perhaps he's getting the upper hand.

"Y-You bet I do! I am so going to beat you up!" she says.

This isn't even a fight anymore. Her face is redder than a tomato; a sign of total defeat.

"You're toast," Shigure laughs, then throws a piece of toast at her.

Kanna huffs and puffs for a couple minutes, then storms out to nurse her wounded pride. Unfortunately, she also storms out with the rest of Shigure's toast, because it's 'what you deserve for being a mean brother'.

One point for Shigure.

* * *

Suggestion from The Apocryphal One. Thanks for the other suggestions too, I'll be sure to do them in the future :)

I like puns. I like Kanna. So it's only obvious that punny Kanna is something I love.


	3. Soleil, Soleil, Soleil

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Soleil blinks, realizing that she got lost in her thoughts. Had she really been looking at Kanna that long? Well, she had already been caught staring; she might as well tell the truth.

"Well," Soleil grins. "I just think you look adorable today. So I can't help it!"

Kanna's eyes widen and she blushes. Score, since she looks cute when she blushes. "Thanks..."

"Hey, you're blushing!" she gasps in mock horror. "Are you flattered by my praise, Kanna? I regret to inform you that I only think of you as a frie-"

Kanna places a finger on her mouth, as if to say 'shh'. Maybe it was because the whole 'friends' thing was a lie? Soleil's not sure. Eventually, she goes back to reading a book about dragons. Yet again, Soleil can't help but stare. She _does_ look adorable today. Kanna's hair was down today, and Soleil just wanted to play with it-

"You're staring!"

"Shush," Soleil mutters. "You obviously like it."

The smaller girl is surprisingly quiet for a couple of minutes, before she leaves in a hurry. Soleil thinks she saw her nod, but it's probably wishful thinking.

* * *

For Karii Lynne, who suggested FKanna/Soleil!

I was gonna make this MKanna/Soleil and make it tomorrow, but I suppose I'm in a FKanna mood...

The next one will be Midoriko/MKanna :)


	4. Midoriko, Midoriko, Midoriko

"Hey, Midoriko, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Midoriko shrugs. "Midoriko doesn't know, Kanna. She needs to think about it."

A police officer came into their lunch to talk about her job. It was very nice, and she was very friendly too. Even a day later at lunch, Kanna and Midoriko are still talking about it. What an impact!

"You gotta think about it soon!" Kanna said. "Didn't your cousin say that they get pressured to think about those stuff at high school?"

She laughs. "Gurei exaggerates."

...But that definitely got her thinking. Midoriko doesn't want to be unsuccessful in life! She wants to make her mother and father proud! She wants go to college with honors!...So what is something that is fun for her, and might help other people?

Her eyes light up. She thought of a good one! "A herb merchant! That's what Midoriko wants to be!"

Kanna is silent. But after a while, he gets closer to her and whispers, "Is that a codeword for drug dealer?"

"What?!" she yells. The teacher glares daggers at Midoriko. And in turn, Midoriko glares daggers at Kanna.

After a while, she whispers, "Like, you know, a herbologist."

"Why didn't you say that, then?"

"Because Midoriko didn't think that it sounded like ' _drug dealer_ ' to Kanna!"

"It sounds like 'drug dealer' to everyone!"

"Haah, Midoriko and Kanna are not talking about this anymore."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"You want to be a herb merchant?" her cousin laughs loudly over the phone. "Midoriko, I didn't know you wanted to deal drugs for a living."

" _Gurei_!"

* * *

The 'herb merchant=drug dealer' fits more to a School AU, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Midoriko and Kanna are in 6th or 7th Grade, and Gurei is in 10th Grade. I'm pretty sure he's a couple years older than the two.

EDIT: Suggestion from Emblem of Light (gah I mixed some people up-sorry guys)


	5. Foleo, Foleo, Foleo

"Hah?! You're overreacting, Foleo!"

"Can I n-not be concerned for your health?" Foleo gulps; this discussion with Kanna isn't what he expected to happen. "I just..."

His worries stem from the fact that Kanna _almost got killed_. But she's been acting like she didn't even get hurt last battle, despite the bandages. So he thought it was a good idea to talk to her about it, but it's like she doesn't care. Like she doesn't care if she leaves her father, her mother...

 _Like she doesn't care if she leaves_ _me,_ he thinks, and the thought leaves him with a sense of dread. _No, she-_

"C'mon!" Kanna grins, snapping him out of his thoughts. "A little Wyrmslayer won't kill me!"

"You're sitting here with gashes and bandages all over your body," he says.

"True! But it's whatever, right?"

When she said that, like it's all fine if she almost dies, it makes him cry a little bit inside... And apparently, on the outside too, because he suddenly feels tears running down his cheeks.

Kanna's face falls. "Foleo, I-"

"Please," Foleo whispers. "I don't want you to die. Please, _please_ be more careful."

She stares at him for a few moments. Eventually, she goes closer to him and hugs him tightly.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles. "I won't. Promise."

They stay in the hug for a while. And then he thinks:

 _How could I ever doubt that she wouldn't leave me?_

* * *

I was going to have it so there's a timeskip and Kanna dies in the next battle, but I'm saving the angst I guess?

Also I'm actually in Undertale hell right now, so sorry for not updating a lot last week.

Suggestion from The Apocryphal One ! :^)


	6. Soleil, Soleil, Soleil (II)

"Yeah, Soleil's here. N-No!... _Stop that right now_."

Soleil looks at Kanna suspiciously. They were hanging out in his roo, watching TV. During a rerun of S.D.N.E.I.R.F., his friend called. He talked to them, and Kanna looked fine before this portion of the conversation. Now, his face was red and he was glancing at her nervously.

"I'm not talking to you anymore." Kanna hangs up, and sighs.

"What happened? You look kinda red there." she grins.

"No, my friend Lutz just asked a dumb question."

"Oh, the guy from science class?" Kanna nods. "What'd he say?"

He bit his lip, looking a little embarrassed. "He... asked if we were dating. I mean, I said no-"

 _"_ Dude," Soleil blurts out. "I actually kinda think we should."

 _Whoa, slow down, Soleil._

"...What?"

"It's a good idea! I-I mean, we're friends but we're not close enough to be friendzoned, so." she cringes internally.

Kanna stares at her for a few moments, as if he was actually debating whether to say yes or no to it. She almost tries to take it back, because this is the worst confession ever. But when she tries to say something, he nods.

 _Wait, what?_

"Sure." he smiles, and she smiles back.

This is gonna be good.

...

"Dude, you're dating her?!" Lutz yells through the phone. "I knew it!"

"Stop shouting-"

"I called it from day one!"

* * *

Modern AU, again (Pfft I did this with both MKanna pairings..). Next week will be Siegbert, and then I'll do whatever comes to mind. But I'm thinking of some more sibling chapters, so stay tuned for those.

Suggested by GamerJay! :^)

EDIT: I just noticed the 'roo' thanks to Bluefield... but I don't want to fix it because now you can picture Kanna and Soleil hanging out with a kangaroo. :)


	7. Siegbert, Siegbert, Siegbert

"Whoa, are you okay?"

Siegbert glances at a particularly happy looking Kanna. "Well, I'm not feeling so hot today."

Unfortunately, after two days of spending battles in the rain, Siegbert's immune system finally gave in to sickness. His head hurts, and he can't even move; much less go to war. And the worst part is the constant sniffling and running of the nose. He hates it, just because of the fact that every time he's sick, he's stuck doing absolutely nothing.

But not even staffs can cure the common cold, so Siegbert's _still_ stuck doing nothing. Well, aside from being teased by his girlfriend (the term was still weird, but it makes him happy).

"Nah, you're kinda hot," she winks.

He laughs softly. "'Kinda'? Come on."

"Are you asking me to flirt more!?" Kanna gasps in mock surprise. "But that's a...medi-'sin'!"

Siegbert sighs. "...If I wasn't in love with you, I would throw you out right now."

"Well, it's a good thing that you are!" she smiles, but it turns to a pout. "Well, anyway, I gotta run. Dad needs me for the next battle."

He nods. As much as he wanted Kanna to stay, she wasn't excused from battle. But he doesn't even know he's _that_ upset about it until she points it out.

"Don't look so sad! Geez, I'm gonna come back!"

And she kisses him on the lips even though she knows she might become sick. Then she laughs as she leaves, and Siegbert never noticed how pretty Kanna's laugh is until that moment.

* * *

I was actually pretty close to making this about _rejection and hurt_ but I didn't so you're welcome kids :^) (but it's a little shorter than usual so rip in pieces)

Anyway, this week I'm gonna cut in with a sibling support (to appeal to the Hoshidans and the MKanna fans, so there's a small hint), then Shinonome will be the next request.

Suggestion from 017Bluefield!


	8. Kisaragi, Kisaragi, Kisaragi, My Bro

"Yeah. That's great."

Kisaragi raises his eyebrows, a little blindsided by his brother's words. He thought that Kanna would be at least somewhat upset over his leaving, but the way he's so monotone—honestly, Kisaragi has never seen him act this way before.

"Bro," he grins as if he's happy; although, the worry in his eyes said otherwise. "I'll stop, but you understand, right?"

After a few moments, Kanna glances at him with a blank look on his face. "Yeah. You're leaving to Nohr."

Kisaragi nods slowly, because it's true. It's pretty much what he said.

"Can I leave now?"

Kisaragi doesn't respond. Kanna obviously takes this as a yes, and starts to leave. Honestly, he should just leave this as it is and _not_ do anything that can worsen the situation. His brother seems to accept it, albeit reluctantly. But...

Gods, he just can't leave it at that. The curiosity is itching at him.

"Why are you so okay about this?" Kisaragi blurts out. "It's like you won't miss me."

He's quiet.

"Kanna," Kisaragi mutters. "Are you even happy for me?"

"No!" he snaps, showing emotion for the first time since they started their conversation. "I-I hate that you're leaving! You're leaving your family behind for _a girl_!"

Silence.

"You're leaving _me_ behind," his voice cracks.

The silence grows increasingly suffocating. But, eventually, Kanna leaves, and Kisaragi thinks he hears a sniffle.

When he tries to talk to him the next day, he doesn't answer.

When he leaves, Kanna isn't there to say goodbye.

...

"You have a brother?!" she says. "You've never told me that!"

"Yeah," he sighs. "We...don't talk anymore."

* * *

The girl can be anyone, really—I picture it as Ophelia, though. And the last piece of dialogue could be Kanna or Kisaragi. It depends on the viewer, I suppose.

Unfortunately, Shinonome will be next week (or on Christmas if I feel like fluff, which is a longshot). I had to go to a Christmas Party, which took up my Saturday.


	9. Shinonome, Shinonome, Shinonome

"Hey, Shinonome? Shinonome!"

" _Kanna,"_ he groans, spilling some soup on the floor. "You said you were going to help me, and you're not really helping."

Earlier today, Shinonome decided to cook dinner for everyone in the camp. Which was actually a good idea, because he wanted to make food for his mother. Kanna joining him was the exact opposite of a good idea. The fact that she just arrived (or, at least he thought it was her—he just heard her voice as she entered) and everything was already going to hell was a bad sign.

"Hey! Just look at me!" she yells, poking him in the back with something...pointy?

Shinonome turns around, just because of sheer curiosity. The curiosity is quickly replaced with shock as he comes face to face with a sharp knife, the steel edge right where his chest is.

"Holy sh—"

"Yeah, my aunt let me borrow this so I can help with cutting the food! It's real sharp. Oh, hey, I can cut those carrots, if—"

"Put the knife down," he interrupts, because the odds of her accidentally stabbing him in her excitement were high. "Or cut the vegetables. Just don't cut me."

Kanna nods happily, blonde hair about to unravel. Eventually, she decides to work with the carrots first.

 _Gods._

It's actually quiet after that. Shinonome glances at her a couple times, because the sight of her being so silent is rare. It's like seeing a bear outside during winter.

Unfortunately, after looking at her for the fourth time, his hand strays to a boiling pot of water. The burning sensation makes him yell, and Kanna immediately looks at him and gasps.

"Y-Your hand!" she inspects it closely. "You need to see a healer, it looks really bad!"

"The food, though," Shinonome mutters.

"I'll just do it myself! Trust me!"

He leaves reluctantly. When he finds Aunt Sakura, she tells him that healing his hand might take a while, because apparently soaking it in hot water is that bad.

Later in the night, Kanna brings him a bowl of soup. It tastes like dishwater and he has to use all of his willpower to not spit it out.

...The thought is still nice.

* * *

350+ words! Longest chapter I've written. Sadly, I think I have to change the rating to T because of Shinonome's potty mouth :^( It was going to happen anyway if I was still going to talk about drug dealing herb merchants.

The food making idea stemmed from Shinonome's supports with his mother, so there's that. Put in some hints as to who Kanna's mother is, too.

Suggestion from RoyaltyJunk5! This drabble is a little more pre-relationship and platonic, but I hope that's alright with you.

Happy Holidays, everybody.


	10. Hisame, Hisame, Hisame, My Bro

"Hisame...? You still sleepy, bro?"

Hisame sighs, trying to multitask writing an essay and talking to his brother on the phone. "No. Kanna, it's three in the afternoon here. And isn't it two in the morning for you?Maybe you're the sleepy one."

Kanna snorts. "Hah. Jerk."

"It's nice to see that you're still immature," he shoots back.

His brother mutters something unintelligible, but instead of retorting, he just says, "So, are you coming back for winter break this time?"

He stops typing, and pauses to think about it. It _has_ been a year since he last saw his family; mainly due to the fact that he's in a college in the Philippines. The flight there was expensive, but the college itself is better than its American counterpart. But the fact is, they're in two different continents and he can't just decide on a whim if he wanted to go back. He didn't even go back last year, so why would it be any different now?

So he just says, "I don't know. Plane tickets are expensive. We don't have that much money to burn."

Hisame hears some shuffling on Kanna's end. "Our parents don't mind. We've been saving this year."

"Did you ask?"

"...No."

"Then you don't know if they would mind or not." he goes back to typing, and for a while, the only sound besides the phone's static is the tapping of the keyboard. Instead of being calm, like usual, it just feels strained.

He's beginning to proofread his third page when he hears Kanna take a shaky breath and say, "She was crying in their room last night."

He stops what he's doing, and he already knows what the answer is but he asks anyway. "Who?"

"Mom." more shuffling. "I heard her. She misses you. And _—_ God, she's been so off lately. I know you don't notice because you only call her, but she's a mess."

"...She has you, Kanna."

"I'm not you."

"And Dad's there."

"He isn't you, either. And I know he doesn't say anything, but I know he misses you too."

"Is...is this why you called me?"

" _Yes_." Kanna sighs, and says, "Just ask them already. They want you home. And, well. I _guess_ I want you home too."

Hisame laughs quietly. "Thanks."

"But are you going to do it?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Good." Hisame hears him yawn. "I'm going to sleep. Night."

"Night."

The constant static that was present during their whole conversation stops, signalling the end of the call. Hisame puts the phone down from where it was perched on his shoulder, and works on his essay _—_ but not before adding a reminder on his phone to call his mother.

* * *

Hooray for random sibling chapter! Again! In my defense, I've been feeling the platonic love. Also,

The colleges in the Philippines are apparently better financial wise than the ones in the States. However, I'm going off information that I heard from a couple years ago, and I'm not sure if the situation has changed.

(Small reminder that platonic pairs are allowed!)


	11. Sophie, Sophie, Sophie

"Sophie, how do you know if you like someone?"

The short haired girl immediately gasps, and she shakes the small dragon prince. "Who is it?! Give me a hint, Kanna!"

Kanna shrugs, and scratches his head. "Nah. You'll know who it is. And you didn't answer my question!"

Sophie pauses, thoughtfully thinking about the 'symptoms'. "Well, your heart beats real fast, for one."

"Go on."

"And...when you're near them, you feel good. Sometimes you're kinda a dork if you're near them, too."

"Alright," he grins, but it looks kinda shy. Weird. "I guess I do like them, huh?"

She groans. "Just tell me! Are they from Nohr or Hoshido? C'mon! Tell me _something_!"

His face turns red, and he looks away _—_ for some reason, he looks bashful when doing so. He doesn't really say anything for a few moments, but eventually crumbles under her stare. "Th-They're a cavalier, okay?"

Before she could even fully process the information, Kanna immediately runs off. She thinks of all the cavaliers in the army. There's Pieri, but she wasn't really friends with her father's friends. And Kanna even said that she would know them even if he gave her a hint.

She gasps in sudden realization. _No way. B-But that's the only..._

"K-Kanna!" she shouts, even if he's probably long left the area. "It's Siegbert, isn't it?!"

...

Siegbert's head shoots up, and he glances around. _What was that?_

"What's wrong?" Kanna looks up at him, eyebrows raised.

"No, I just thought I heard my..." he shakes his head. "Never mind. What were you saying?"

The shorter boy fidgets uncomfortably. "Er, well, there's this person that I think I like."

"Who are they?" _Overstepping your boundaries, Siegbert._ "If you want to tell me, of course."

"No, it's fine. You'll know who it is, so don't freak out, okay? Their name is..."

* * *

This is quite important, so here we go: Due to the fact that the reviews are being iffy, critiques and suggestions are to be sent to me through PM. It won't stay like this forever, only until this weird bug has sorted itself out. To all the guests: Sorry. You'll get a chance, just be patient, please!

Anyway, this one is kinda more dialogue based. Couldn't really think of a good 'backstory' other than they were just talking. Also, you can interpret this as a misinterpreted crush on Sophie or Kanna seriously liking Siegbert. Like, hey, I actually liked both of those ideas so much that I didn't specify, just so you could pick (even if it says Sophie in the title).

Suggestion from The Apocryphal One (Sorry for a 42-day delay!)


	12. Kinu, Kinu, Kinu

"S-Stop! That _hurts_!"

"Don't whine! You're just making it worse," Kinu huffs, and takes a closer look at Kanna's foot. "I think you sprained it. What were you thinking?"

The vixen had just noticed Kanna limping around a couple minutes ago first thing in the morning. She raised an eyebrow at it, and memories of her mother's medical advice sprang to her mind. Of course, being the stubborn girl she is, Kanna insisted that she was fine. Although, she definitely didn't sound fine when she immediately fell over and yelped in pain.

"I-I didn't think it was that bad..."

Then Kinu hears a sniffle and she looks up, alarmed. As Kanna sobs, Kinu goes into panic mode. Is it broken? Mother never told her what to do if something was broken, other than use a baton. But they were far away from the medical tent, and Kinu doubts that Kanna can take one more step. Not to mention that people were staring and they _probably_ thought that she harassed the girl.

"...Okay!" she nods her head, and feigned confidence. Just like her father always told her to. "You stay here, and I'll get a baton from the medical tent. Alright?"

" _No_!" Kanna yells out, hurting Kinu's poor, sensitive ears. "Don't _leave_ me!"

"Er, I don't think that's a good _—_ "

"U-Um, what's happening here?"

Kinu instinctively goes up to touch the small pink highlight in her hair, the only physical evidence that she's related to her mother. She groans inwardly. _I can't believe this._

"Hi, Mom. I think Kanna might've sprained her foot or something," she says, after a short and yet still very awkward silence.

"Oh, no," her mother gasps softly, and pats Kanna's head. "I'll be right back, okay? Kinu, um, you're helping me, alright? I mean, it's about time you learned how to use batons anyway..."

Kanna nods, and Mother leaves, straight towards the medical tent.

She sighs. This is going to be a very, very long day.

* * *

Important news (again): Reviews are back up, so no need for sending me ReviewPMs. Nice!

This is the second time Sakura has appeared in a chapter. Might have to level it out with an appearance from Elise...

Suggestion from The Apocryphal One!


	13. Gurei, Gurei, Gurei

"...Can I..."

Gurei freezes in his tracks, unable to move anywhere because of the restaurant having only one exit. How could he forget about that? But the footsteps were getting closer and the voices were getting louder. His eyes dart around, but the only thing available is a window that he knows for a fact creaks when you open it (he tried to escape that way once, didn't work out very well). _O Gods, I'm sorry for raiding the restaurant again and for all of my sins, just get me out of here—_

"Of course you can talk to me! What do you want to talk about?"

Curses. They're already here. Well, maybe if he just stayed in his spot, they wouldn't notice him. That's the only solution he could think of, anyway.

"There's a person and they aren't really nice to me..."

That voice sounds familiar to him, to say the least. It actually reminds him of cute ol' Kanna, with her doe eyes and everything. Although, he doubts the lively girl could sound so upset over anything, so it probably isn't her.

"Hah?! Kanna, if someone's being a jerk to you, I could always tell your Aunt Camilla!"

Or maybe it is her...?

"No, no, no!" Gurei could hear a hint of apprehension in her voice, as if telling her aunt would result in a train wreck. "Please don't tell her. I don't want anyone else to know."

"But, you can't let people step on you!"

"Aunt Elise, please understand, they'll just be more mean to me if you do anything."

"Still, Kanna, you can't keep hiding your problems. C'mon..."

There's a short pause in their conversation, and Gurei takes the risk of looking up from the counter he's hiding in to check who these people were. And surprise, surprise, it's Kanna. There's also girl he couldn't recognize (maybe she's from Nohr), with long blonde pigtails.

He thinks he sees Kanna tense up, and her head turns to the spot he's in. Immediately, he crouches back down, but not before realizing that he had a bag of food in his hands and that he might want to watch out for accidentally dropping them all over the place.

Gurei mutters a swear as all his precious junk food flies around the counter. His ancestors would throw him into a deep, dark abyss if they were alive. He decides to 'stealthily' go and escape using the creaky window, because he'd rather not talk to the people he just eavesdropped on.

He doesn't know why, but he thinks he feels a pang of guilt as he flees through the window.

* * *

I... have no idea where I was going with this. Welp. I actually don't have anything to say about this except for surprise cameo from Elise (well, not really, since I mentioned her in the last chapter) and Gurei is _kinda maybe_ a jerk.

Prompt is from 017Bluefield (albeit the prompt is altered a little bit).


	14. Velour, Velour, Velour

"I'm sure this is a good idea!"

 _Are you joking me...?_ Velour groans, and stands between Kanna and the front door of the apartment complex. As if that would stop the hyper girl. "Kanna, going out in the freezing cold wearing almost nothing is the worst idea you've had in a while."

She gasps, and glances at her pajamas. "Wearing almost _nothing_?! That's so lewd of you, Velour."

"Jesus..." Velour mutters, and she could definitely feel her face heating up at the comment. In her defense, the pajamas were kind of thin. "Your mother will be so mad at you if you do this."

Kanna snorts. "Mom used to live on a farm. I think she wouldn't mind."

"You're being ridiculous."

"M'not."

"Alright, go outside then. See what happens."

"Fine!"

Velour steps to the side to let Kanna through, and her roommate closes the door with a slam. She sighs, and goes to the elevator to go back to their room. After a minute of waiting, the elevator finally comes down, and she almost steps inside it before being tackled.

She screams. The person who tackled her giggles. She feels the person shiver just a little bit, and she sees a tuft of their brown hair and gasps.

"Oh my God, is that you, Kanna?"

"Hee! I love you!"

"Was it too cold outside?" she teases. "It's only been, like, three minutes."

A pause. "...Love you."

Velour sighs. "Love you too, Kanna."

* * *

Suggestion from Joseph S! I can't exactly change when I post new chapters (don't have too much downtime on weekdays), but I've been trying to get the chapters longer, if that helps (Though, this is a little shorter than usual, and I apologize for that).

Next in line might be some Lutz/Kanna, because I have a _need for them_. Only if I don't get any MKanna requests, though. I always feel that the MKanna FKanna ratio isn't proportionate...


	15. Lutz, Lutz, Lutz (II)

People say that he fights for Nohr because he has to; due to being affiliated with a royal. Although somewhat true, it isn't the main reason. He fights for justice. That is what he does, and what he will always do. And Nohr is the side of justice.

Lutz has always known the royal family. From the moment he was born, he was to become only a subordinate for them. If it was because of his father being one, he never was sure. All he knew was that he was destined to be with Nohr for basically his entire life.

But when he was old enough, he became the subordinate to the oldest of three siblings, Siegbert. Although not quickly, they became friends. Or, at least as much 'friends' a subordinate could be with their master.

At first, the only one he truly interacted to was Siegbert. He would politely greet the others, as that was his job, but he never really talked to them. And it worked vice versa, too; Kanna was too busy chatting with her own subordinates, and Foleo was always brief whenever they talked. But, like Siegbert, the shy Foleo and the jumpy Kanna eventually warmed up to him.

And, maybe, that was why Lutz was so shocked when Kanna defended Hoshido. He could only imagine what Siegbert and Foleo had felt, as they were both holed up in their rooms after the first battle _against_ Kanna had ended. He thinks he heard one of them crying, when he passed through their rooms.

Eventually, the months drag on, as does the war. He only saw Kanna once in that long period, during a fight in Hoshido. Nohr didn't come close to winning. But justice will prevail, he thought at the time. They lost the battle but they'll still win the war.

His strong resolve slowly, but surely, gets battered.

It is at another battle at Hoshido where he doesn't know what to think anymore.

He sees her, there, with her messy bun that she always wore for all those years. He feels a spike of anger definitely directed at her, and he guides his wyvern, Michalis, to where she is stationed.

"You've made a terrible decision, siding with the wrong side!" Lutz yells at her, over the fighting of the Nohr and Hoshidan troops. "But you're part of the royal family. You can still redeem yourself!"

"But you think Nohr is the better side?!" she screams back, and he can see her grip on her sword tighten. "Invading a country is alright with you, Lutz? That's justice to you?"

He stares at her, brows furrowed, and he almost considers the wrongs of that. His thoughts are interrupted by Michalis, who growls at Kanna with so much ferocity that she flinches.

"...Fine," he says. "Have it your way."

She doesn't respond, and gets into a battle stance.

His axe clangs against Kanna's sword, and a stalemate goes on for a while. When he tries to strike, she quickly sidesteps with agility. When she tries to counter, metal only hits against metal.

"Please!" she calls out, her breath raspy. "I-I don't want to do this anymore! You're my _friend_!"

"Did you think I was your friend when you left?" Lutz says, and a flicker of regret shows through her eyes. "The offer still stands."

"...I'm sorry, but no. For the greater good, I need to sacrifice. I just...maybe, in a different world, this wouldn't have..." she shakes her head. "I'm sorry."

She lands blow after blow on him, and the strength she shows, makes him think that she could've been holding back at first.

Eventually, he retreats. He knows that it wouldn't do for Siegbert if he lost his subordinate. And it definitely wouldn't do for Siegbert to lose someone close to him again.

...He doesn't know what he is fighting for anymore. But it's definitely not justice.

* * *

671 words I'm cryin',

But! This is most certainly an AU, where the second gen are instead the ones fighting. Some things are the same (ex. Arthur being a subordinate), but some things are different (ex. Kanna, Foleo, and Siegbert are siblings instead of cousins). This is my favorite chapter so far, actually, and I like it only a _little_ more than Sophie's chapter. Considering an expansion on this, but I doubt I'll do it.


	16. Kisaragi, Kisaragi, Kisaragi

Kisaragi has always been a big target when he entered the battle. He knows that. Besides being an archer who can't return damage to enemies too close to him, he's the son of the Second Prince of Hoshido. It would be definitely be a victory for Nohr if they managed to kill or capture him.

Which is exactly the reason why him being surrounded by so much enemies made him panic so much.

There were about five bow knights trying to slash at him, and he really, really would've liked to shoot back. Unfortunately, one of them hit the bow he had, and completely destroyed it. Then, they get stuck in a sort of stalemate where they try to hit him but he just dodges everything.

It only takes a moment of hesitation on his part for the Nohrians to finally hit him.

Kisaragi yelps and falls, clutching his arm. He feels something warm and sticky, and almost gags when he checks his hand. His hand and his arm are already soaked in blood, and a strong, metallic odor makes it all the more worse.

He tries to stand up, but he just ends up wincing when another blade threatens to slice his arm again. A sense of dread rushes through him, and he closes his eyes—like being killed would hurt less if he did that.

There's a sudden scream, and Kisaragi's eyes open again in confusion. A bow knight is on the ground, and his eyes catch a blur of blue and gray. Soon after, all of the knights fall and the blur finally stops.

It's Kanna.

"C'mon, Kisaragi, you have to be more care..." Kanna freezes, and it's funny how Kisaragi can hear his breathing get faster over the roaring of the battle. "Oh, Gods, you... you're bleeding! I-I don't know what to—Okay, K-Kisaragi, please don't die on me—"

"Thank you," he manages to whisper, before he drowns in a sea of unconsciousness.

...

The first thing he hears is snoring.

Kisaragi groans at the noise, and his eyes open to see Kanna sleeping on the foot of his bed.

 _...What?_

Looking around, it's obvious he's in the infirmary. There's staffs and medicine cabinets, and bandages are tightly wrapped his arm.

He lets out a shaky breath, mostly because of the sense of mortality becoming all too real. That was probably the first time he'd ever been scared for his life.

If Kanna didn't save him... well, he shouldn't go there.

Kisaragi stares at him for a minute, then tries to poke at him to wake him up. Like all people who snore, it is nearly impossible to wake him up.

"...Kanna. Wake up, please?" he ruffles the boy's red hair, and gently slaps his cheek. "Hello?"

He grunts in response, and his eyes flutter open. Immediately, Kanna straightens up and he grins; his smile is wide, like always.

"It's nice to see that you're awake! You've been sleeping for a day, y'know!" he chirps, and Kisaragi gasps.

"A day?! Seriously?!"

Kanna nods. "Yeah. Not only did you lose blood, but your muscle got cut! Of course, the healers stitched it and stuff. You still can't go to the next couple of battles, though."

"Oh, wow, I—"

"Your mom was so worried, too! She threatened to kill those 'Nohrian scum', as she said."

He blinks. "Have you been keeping track or something? You know an awful lot of stuff."

"Oh, they're making me help you for a couple of weeks. So, I guess I have to keep track!"

"...Huh."

This may be a long couple of weeks.

...

Kanna doesn't really do anything particularly helpful, for the couple of weeks. They just read, and around the last week, Kanna just gets Kisaragi's arrows whenever he trained.

Their friendship develops, though, as they find that they have so much in common. They laugh at the same things, and both of them teach the other on their battle strategies. And, it's nice. They're pretty much best friends.

"The healers say that you're fine, now," Kanna informs him at the end of the last week. "So, I don't have to help you anymore."

"Aww," he grins, and hopes that Kanna didn't notice his hesitation. "I guess I'll miss you, huh?"

"That's not nice!" he huffs, and it suddenly goes quiet. It's a suffocating kind of silence.

Kisaragi opens his mouth, but Kanna cuts him off. It's a quiet thought, and he probably didn't mean to say it...

"I think I might love you," he hears.

"Can you repeat, Kanna?" Kisaragi says, brows furrowed.

He thinks that he sees Kanna look at him with panic, but it's replaced by a look of confusion. "What are you talking about? Wow, I can't believe you're having hearing problems now!"

He has to wonder if it is feigned confusion.

"Never mind," he says instead. "I guess I'm just gonna miss you hovering around me."

Kanna smiles, and there's a certain softness to it, unlike his grins and his smirks. "It's not like I'm leaving."

"Hm, I know." he shrugs. "I mean, we're friends, right?"

"...Yes!" Kanna says with finality.

"So, you want to help me train?"

"Hm, I might want to think about it...I'm joking! Don't get all grumpy."

And Kanna's so happy that Kisaragi doesn't mention what he muttered earlier. He isn't sure why, too. Maybe it's the need to sort out his feelings, too.

But for now, they were friends and that's all that matters.

* * *

Only one drabble this week, sorry! This one is 900 words, though, so it's basically a two in one.

Picked Kisaragi/MKanna because I wanted to write more of MKanna, and also Kisaragi. And, well, this is my solution.


	17. Velour, Velour, Velour (II)

Velour is the roughest girl in the school. She can deliver burns like nobody else can. She's the toughest on the neighborhood, too, so they say.

Now, see, the key word is 'they say'.

"...And the hideous creature goes up to the maiden, unsuspecting of the horrors about to unfold," Ophelia says darkly. She smiles, though it's a far cry from her usual happy and kind smiles.

The scary grin is soon replaced by a soft laugh, as she says, "Ah! But anymore would be spoilers!" she holds up the DVD, which cover has so much amounts of gore on it.

Velour awkwardly shifts around, because she definitely is not going to do this. Nuh uh. The last time there was something like this that she watched, she couldn't sleep for days...

But when Ophelia is in charge, there's no stopping her.

She puts the DVD in, without even asking Velour if she even wanted to watch, and proceeds to eat popcorn.

"Hey Sis!" a voice of a teen who has just started to go through puberty rings out in the darkness of Ophelia's room. "Whoa, are you watching 'Terror of the Night'?!"

"Hi, Kanna!" Ophelia chirps. "Yeah! Wanna watch with us?"

Ophelia's brother sits next to Velour, and she can see him roll his eyes. "Of course I don't want to watch the best movie of all time!"

She hears her friend giggle, and she groans inwardly.

The movie starts, and at first it's not that bad. The backstory is way more lame than Ophelia's interpretation of it, and she can't help but yawn a couple times.

All good things have to come to an end, however.

A jumpscare comes up, and the CGI is so terrible. And yet, Velour squeals in fright, because it's still a jumpscare, dammit.

Her hand lands on Kanna's hand, purely by accident, and he looks at her, mouth wide open and everything.

"S-Sorry," she mutters, and she moves it away.

He stares at her for a moment, then awkwardly squeezes her hand. She must be glaring at him very hard, because she can hear him mumble 'don't kill me' before he tells her, "Y-You'll be fine, alright?"

She raises an eyebrow, but doesn't make a move to leave the grip of her friend's brother's hand.

Velour still gets scared and is most definitely not fine afterwards, but at least he made an effort, she supposes.

* * *

God, I hate horror movies. I like horror games, but horror movies? No thanks.

In other news, I have something to talk about, and I'd like your advice on what to do. So I'm seriously considering making an actual story about the last chapter (aka Kisaragi/MKanna). It'll be slow as heck, but I think I can do it. However, the only thing holding me back is the fact that it's a random ship and I don't know if anyone will read it. Advice?

Suggestion from Guest!


	18. Matoi, Matoi, Matoi

Matoi can't believe she's actually waking up at six o'clock in the morning during the _weekend_ just for tutoring. But, sometimes, you just have to commit to what you're doing.

Her alarm clock beeps, and as soon as she wakes up, she turns it off—just so she wouldn't be rude to her parents. Matoi gets her clothes from the foot of her bed, since her closet is the creakiest one in the neighborhood. Afterwards, she creeps downstairs, making no unnecessary noise (although, her friend Gurei would say otherwise and find at least one thing to nitpick about her stealthiness).

She takes two granola bars, and stuffs it into her backpack. It doesn't look like anyone is in the area, so Matoi slowly opens the door—

A gust of cold wind hits her face (as it _is_ February and it's still slightly freezing), and not only that, but her neighbor picks the best time to start mowing their lawn. The lawnmover springs into action, and an almost annoying buzzing sound fills her house.

Her ears pick up loud footsteps, and she groans inwardly at being caught before saying, "Hi, Father."

"Good morning, Matoi," her father says, in a weirdly cheerful way for six o'clock in the morning, and gives her a once-over. "Are you going to your boyfriend's house?"

"Mm, yes, funny," she shrugs, and takes the keys to her mother's car. "I'll be back."

The drive to the house is a short one, barely grazing five minutes. But maybe it's because Matoi knows the direction to his house by heart. She doesn't even need to ring the doorbell, or knock—she just goes in, per usual (though she should tell him that he should lock his door, for once).

Like always, he's snoring at his kitchen table, drool threatening to ruin his papers. Matoi sighs, and shakes him. "Kanna. Wake up, I'm here."

Kanna whines, and his eyes flutter open before he straightens up, smiling. "Hey! Were you, um, there for too long?

"Nope," she gets a binder from her backpack, and sets it on the table. "Let's look at your things, though. This homework can't do itself."

They've done this routine for as long as Matoi had been Kanna's tutor. Of course, this ability to freely go into his house and feel comfortable isn't something that happened in a snap. The same thing goes for their relationship. It was a long process, getting to a point where they wouldn't be awkward.

Matoi goes over his Math work and his Science work, pointing out errors and making Kanna fix them. His work is surprisingly light today, and they're done a little more earlier than usual.

"So that's it," she says, and puts her own references and study guides in her binder. "I'll be going home, then, Kanna."

"Hey, wait a minute!" he blurts, and she sends a worried glance at him because of his distress. "Okay, let me just..."

Kanna hops off from the chair, and goes in the direction of his room. A couple minutes of waiting later, he comes back, face redder than her hair.

"Happy V-Valentine's Day," he manages to choke out, before bashfully handing her a box of chocolate.

"What...?" Matoi blinks, before she gasps at the sudden realization. "Oh, it's February 14th?! Oh, Kanna, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize—"

"It's fine," Kanna grins. "Just seeing you is enough for me."

Matoi sighs, and he gives her the 'you're sighing way too much' look. "How charming."

"Aw, you're making me blush!"

He's dorky, sure, but he's a pretty good boyfriend (did she mention that he's her boyfriend? She doesn't remember).

* * *

A little early for Valentine's Day, but I did miss two weeks of updates. Expect another one soon.

I wanted to make the whole 'they were in a relationship all along' be a thing, but I may have not executed it correctly. Ah, a good first try.

Prompt and Pairing from WesleyTreyPeter. Hope this matched your expectations.


	19. Siegbert, Siegbert, Siegbert (II)

Winter in Nohr is always spectacular. Mother says she never understands Siegbert's admiration of the freezing season, and it did have some downsides, sure. But he'd always thought it as pleasing to look at untouched, flat, white snow. Plus, he finds it amusing when he sees kids playing around even when the cold is making their face red.

When Kanna gets sick one winter, the season turns less amusing.

"S-Sieg!" she whines, at first, her voice muffled because she's underneath piles of blankets in her spacious room at the castle. "It's so c-cold in h-here..."

He raises his eyebrows, and looks underneath all the piles of fabric to see her, red-faced but shivering. "You're still pretty hot, it looks like. It's your fault for playing outside too much, anyway."

"Aw, I-I know you love m-me, but now's not the t-time to flirt!" a grin starts to form on her face, but then she starts coughing and it's wiped off.

"...Go to sleep, Kanna."

He thinks that the fever will go away, eventually, and she'd recover as quick as he had when he caught a sickness from the rain. Siegbert would rather see her radiant and upbeat like usual instead of seeing her miserable.

It doesn't go away. If anything, it just gets even worse.

The disease, whatever it is—it slowly makes her lose that spark she always has, happiness draining each passing day. Eventually, it gets so bad that Siegbert feels this sense of dread whenever he visits her. Maybe because he doesn't like the idea of seeing her hurting.

She doesn't even feel like complaining about the chills or urge to throw up, as she had done in previous days. Whenever he comes in, she's lying in her bed, blankets and pillows engulfing her. He stays, but it's always a bad idea because he usually hears a whimper escape and he actually feels like he's going to break into pieces.

His aunt had to even comfort him, once, because apparently he looked upset as he exited Kanna's room. He denied the idea of having such a pained look etched on his face, even as tears were dripping on his purple scarf.

"Hey, hey, she'll be fine! Some people just take longer to recover, alright?" she tells him, gently patting his back (she used to pat his head when he was a young child, but now he's too tall for her to reach) as he's lost in his own miserable torment. "And, hey. I've used all my skills as a healer to help her. Believe in my abilities! She'll be okay."

And Siegbert does believe in this 'prophecy' from his aunt, taking time to visit her whenever he can. That fearful feeling is still present in the visits, but it grows less noticeable once he realizes that Kanna's starting to smile again. Yes, the smiles aren't like her grins from before, but it's still progress.

"Sieg?" she says, one winter afternoon.

"Yeah?"

"I love you. Please don't forget that, okay?" she takes in a sharp breath, before surprisingly breaking into one of her signature smirks. It feels strained, but it's to be expected of someone recovering from a long illness. "Don't forget me, either! I won't forgive you."

"Hey, you idiot," he teases, flicking her forehead. She stick out her tongue in retaliation. "As if I could ever forget someone like you."

"Okay... good."

(He won't realize it's a goodbye speech until she leaves him forever the next day, and he certainly won't know how hopeless and unfixable he'll become—not that it's his fault, of course, for being too optimistic.)

* * *

This was supposed to be cute but I completely butchered the happy. Sorry, I tried my hardest! And I don't know what the disease is, either. Make one up, I suppose.

I'd also like to add that the names will still be the same and I won't change it to the localized names. Confusing, yes, but you have to admit that it's too much work to go back and change all the names. And, if you're requesting, add in if you want it for male Kanna or female Kanna. Otherwise, I can make it very extremely gay. I'm sure you already know that, though.

Suggestion from 017Bluefield (er, sort of? They asked for one a while back).


	20. Shigure, Shigure, Shigure, My Bro (II)

"My sweet, sweet brothe—"

"No."

"Come _on_!" Kanna whines, stomping her foot as if that would do anything to change his decision. "You're being boring. You can be not boring if you have a pun fight with me."

Shigure sighs, and points to the obvious pile of neatly cut vegetables sitting on the restaurant's kitchen counter. "Even if I wanted to—I don't, by the way—I'm too busy to do that."

"I think Dad wouldn't mind you skipping kitchen duty just this once!"

"You're a sore loser. I don't believe you've forgotten about last time?"

"Ugh, okay, see—"

Even as Kanna continues her 'Why We Should Fight' speech very loudly, he can still hear the telltale bell that signals that someone is in the mess hall. He puts a finger to his lips and leaves her in the kitchen, inwardly sighing in relief as he tells the poor person who stumbled in at this bad time, "How may I help you?"

"I'd think you would be a little more excited to see your father." his father raises an eyebrow, and Shigure sighs again (and this one was a sigh that could rival even Matoi's).

"Ah, just some...technical difficulties, Father. We'll be fine, thou—"

"Hey, Bro, is that Dad?!" his sister's head pops out of the kitchen door, and she grins. "Hi! I have a question for you."

"Oh, hi, Kanna," he says, with a smile that exactly mirrors Kanna's. "Yes, what is it?"

"Can Shigure and I have a pun fight?!" the words escape her mouth and she smiles at her dear big brother, like she knows she's killing him.

"Um..."

Shigure has to admit that he has never prayed so hard in his life.

Father finally speaks after this seemingly long and tense pause, though it was only maybe a couple minutes. "Alright. Just don't—" then, he smirks, and hands them a salt shaker sitting on one of the tables. "—'a salt' each other, okay?"

Silence.

After realizing what just happened, Kanna gasps. "Whoa! Dad just made a pun!"

Unlike Kanna, after the initial shock Shigure makes a move toward the kitchen. "...I'm leaving."

"Alright! We'll talk later, Bro!"

He's going to have a very long day. Not that he minded all that much, though. His family was nice enough...

* * *

Ah, it's a little shorter than usual. Blame it on Fates distracting me, ahaha.

Up next is Shinonome (or, Shiro)/FKanna, then one with MKanna and Dad Deere. Never done something like the latter before here, where it's a parent drabble, but I might as well pay tribute to the first S-Support for the MU.

Suggestion from The Apocryphal One.


	21. Shinonome, Shinonome, Shinonome (II)

"...Alright, so first you add up the number of times the spinner was spun..."

A small, barely audible groan to the left.

"Well, I gotta write it down, obviously. Duh!"

A pained sound. He resists the urge to snicker.

"Then we have to—"

"Shinonome, this is _so boring_!" Kanna whines, and she bounces up and down the creaky old park bench they're sitting at, her light blonde hair flying all over the place. "What i-is this trash?!"

Shinonome snorts at the sight of her restlessness, and set down the math packet on his lap. "Yeah, alright. Like you didn't ask me to help you with homework. On a snow day, even! I should be getting mad at you."

"I-I didn't want to do this on a snow day, either! But I don't want to disappoint my parents with a failing grade in math," she sighs, and shoves her hands in her crimson coat's pockets. Now that he thinks about it, she's actually... noticeably cold, what with her red face and stuttering. "Okay. Alright. Um, go on with your lesson, p-please."

"Erm..." Shinonome pauses with a beat of hesitation, looking at Kanna's shivering figure. It's unlike the girl, who usually was as flashy as the clothing she wore (something his cousin said was probably influenced by her mother). He shakes the thoughts away. The faster he got this done, the faster they can both go home. His brother is finally home for the weekend, too, so that might be some motivation. "Now, after you finish adding all that up, you have to count the number of times it landed on the number three."

Kanna nods. "So the spinner was spun six times, and it landed on the number three twice. Then what?"

"Then that means the experimental probability of the spinner landing on three is two out of six, or one third."

"Huh," she grins, teeth chattering and all. "It's easier to understand when someone else does it."

"Now for theoretical probability..." he gives Kanna the papers back, and stares at her. "You look like you're freezing."

She laughs. "I-I kinda am. Especially my hands. I guess I sh-should've set up a different meeting place!"

"Hmm... hey, wait. I have an idea," Shinonome snaps his fingers, then proceeds to pry Kanna's hands from her coat pockets.

"Shinonome, what are you even doi—"

Her sentence is cut short, and she simply looks at him with shock. He started to awkwardly hold both of her hands in his as she was speaking. She opens and closes her mouth a couple of times, as if she couldn't find the words to express what she's feeling right now.

He shrugs at her confusion. "Well, you know. It's body heat and whatever. If you don't like it, I can let go."

"No, I get it. It's...It's just the first time a guy has ever..." she coughs. "So, about theoretical probability."

"Oh, yeah! Almost forgot about that. Alright, so if you want to find that, first you have to count the number of..."

He's sure that they stayed there talking about math for far too longer than he wanted. Well, at least he got to hold her hand.

* * *

I'm back after forgetting my password for 2 weeks. Hooray. Anyway, small note that I might change my update system, since not only is school a big distraction , but it's hard for me to get 2 well written drabbles out in a week. We'll see.

Per usual, Kanna and Shinonome have a specific mother, and if you can figure it out, I'll give you a million dollars...Haha! Just kidding. I have no money.

Suggested by VeryCreativeUsername.


End file.
